Before the Phone Rang
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: New Moon Chapt. Jacob's POV. Bella lets Jacob into the house after Alice visits. Jacob and Bella share a moment...until the phone rang.
1. Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

_Comments Please! _

**Jacob: **

I could smell the scent of the girl bloodsucker all around.

It hurt my nose as I stepped closer. I could feel my skin crawl

I took a deep breath, allowing my anger, my hurt…

My feelings of betrayal leave my body.

I had to do what I promised to Bella. I had to be her friend—even if I wanted more from her. I knew we could have more.

We could be happy with each other. Weren't we already?

When I saw her face the night before….when the car had been pulled up in the drive way… There was a hope that I had never seen on her face before. Not ever around me. My heart felt crushed.

When I knocked on the door, I was surprised to see her face—her smiling face look back into mine. Did she know what her smiles did to me? Made me lose my breath…made me forget for a moment what I was… what surrounded us…

"Jacob."

God, even the sound of my name on her lips. My eyes gazed at her lips for a moment and then I found myself and let myself in.

I turned when I heard Embry and Jared honk the horn, I could feel Bella's glare on my face. Maybe brining the guys along _was_ a bad idea. As much as we all shared thoughts and emotions—they didn't understand.

Bella closed the door behind me and glared at me. It didn't help that we had fought the night before…

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded, perhaps a little confused.

God—the house smelled like vampires. That sweet, sickly scent; it stung my nose, but I didn't wince. Not around her.

I noticed the sheets on the sofa—it might be easy to fool Charlie—but not me.

"Sleepover?"

"What's it to you?" She snapped. I bit my lips together—wanting to shout, "They're a vamp, that's what it is to me!" But I followed her to the kitchen instead, quietly, where she stood silently against the counter.

After a long moment of silence, I sighed and glared at her from under my lashes. "I did it again, didn't I? I hurt you."

Her silence spoke volumes to me. That was the amazing thing between Bella and I. I understood her silence better than anyone else.

I liked her silence though—it was those moments that I felt we shared more than friendship; it was those moment our hearts were connected.

I rolled my eyes at my own idiocy.

"Jake, If you're here to lecture me about my friends…"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not here for that." She should know better than that.

"Then why?" WHY?

"I have to keep my promise Bella." I murmured softly. "I'll always be your friend, no matter what you love."

Could I… would I always be able to say that? What if that good-for-nothing… that stupid bloodsucker… Edward… came back?

"Promise?" Her face looked relieved. Perhaps on the brink of tears. She held in so much, it was so hard to understand what she was really feeling. I just knew it was pain. I wanted to take that pain away so badly.

Did she know that it was _her_ I woke up for? Fought for? I dreamed of her. I loved her. What did she take me for?

"I promise Bella." I whispered. I would love her forever.

She was in my arms in a second. Her head resting against my chest. It felt right having her there. I placed my hand gently on her head and pulled my fingers through her silky, brown hair. "I'll miss you." I murmured against her hair. I could feel my heart twist with my words. Burn with sadness.

Was this the beginning of a battle over my heart—and her love for the Cullens?

"It doesn't have to be this way." She sniffled silently. Oh, but it did. If I saw the girl…

I wasn't sure if I could control myself.

I already felt myself trembling in Bella's arms. "No, it really does." I murmured. I felt Bella's hands gently hold me—soothe me.

I don't know what I would do if I ever lost control.

I'd never forgive myself.

"I don't like the way things are." And it was the truth. I knew she hated how it had to be one or the other…

"I know." I began. "It was easier when we both were human."

And it had been. Our last night together as normal human teenagers… was something I'd never forget. I had known then she could never love me the way I loved her…

But I never doubted that she didn't love me at all.

I lifted her chin with my finger tips and looked into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her fears, her sadness away.

"Bella…" I whispered, leaning in slowly.

I couldn't read what was going on behind those eyes. Those beautiful, deep brown eyes.

Our lips were almost touching. All I had to do was lean a bit more…

And I knew that if I went along with this… it would hurt worse later.

It would probably kill me.

But it was worth it.

And then the phone rang.

I could have thrown the phone out the window…but I didn't.

Not losing my focus on Bella, I picked it up, and heard his voice.

_That stupid bloodsucker. _

I knew then…

We would _never _escape them.

It would _never_ be just me and Bella.

It would Bella, me and the _Cullens._


	2. Rain

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga--they belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

_Part II to "When the Phone Rang." _

**Jacob:**

I didn't understand.

Was I not what she wanted?

Wasn't I good enough?

Watching her leave…

Run from me.

Leave me arms.

Tear my heart apart.

Didn't she know what she did to me?

Didn't she understand how much it hurt…for me… to beg her to stay?

"Stay… stay with me."

"But…he _needs_ me."

He didn't need her. She only thought he did.

He left her.

Out in the middle of the forest.

Tore her heart into bits.

How could she easily forget that?

I was the one who came along.

Picked her up.

Dusted her off.

Held her.

Understood her.

Didn't that count for something?

Was I that worthless?

Embry looked at me with confused eyes. "Where did she go?"

"Off…"

"To her bloodsucker?"

"Don't say that." I snapped. "She'll come back."

"You hope so, Jake." Jared whispered, glancing back at me and then back at the road. I glared at him.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"You heard me." I growled. I was about to lose it. I was so angry.

I wanted to kill them all. I wanted Bella back by my side. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to love me.

Jared didn't hesitate. He understood—felt—the anger that was crawling through me. I didn't take a moment to take my clothes off.

I transformed immediately and made a dash for it. I ran all the way to our beach. To our log, and howled. It was the only way I knew how to get rid of my rage, my sadness.

I heard Sam's voice trying to calm me, but I didn't listen.

I was tried of what I was.

I wanted to be Bella's Jacob. I wanted that more than anything.

So she could love me.

Give me a chance.

How could she ever look at me, as anything other than this Jacob?

This were-wolf, angry Jacob.

I laid there, on the sand, letting the rain fall on me.

Intermixing with my tears.


End file.
